Ambush
by Madcap Minstrel
Summary: One-shot AU Ripples-storyline - Sephiroth learns over the years that the most perilous attacks can happen in unexpected places.


He briefly looked around. He was certain that he hadn't been seen at this point. He would have heard the warnings. He may have just hit middle-age recently, but his ears were still working perfectly fine.

Should he leave his things out and come back for them when they were safe, or was it too risky with all of the rain out? He just couldn't decide.

Figuring it would be safe for a minute, Sephiroth put his bag in a hollow tree nearby, along with Masamune. He knew he didn't need it for this upcoming battle.

He went up to the door quietly, and turned the knob slowly.

Stepping inside, turquoise eyes met two other pairs of eyes.

_Uh-oh…_Sephiroth thought.

He braced himself for the attack, only to realize that they were going straight for his legs. Then he could hear rumbling from above him.

_Not good…_Sephiroth thought as he tried to keep himself steady despite the two little monsters grabbing at his legs.

Then he saw the flash of silver, and suddenly, he wasn't able to move his right arm. A similar flash of brown also flew by and suddenly, he couldn't move his left arm.

"Hi, Dad!" nine-year-old Malkut said cheerfully as he hung onto Sephiroth's right arm.

"Daddy!!" three-year-old Samek shrieked from where he clung to Sephiroth's leg.

Sephiroth was about to say something, when he felt himself losing his balance. The four boys managed to get out of the way before Sephiroth toppled to the ground.

"You okay, Daddy?"

Sephiroth looked up to see his twelve-year-old daughter Remi coming upstairs from the basement.

"Peachy," Sephiroth replied.

"Hey- get off!" Remi lightly kicked Aleph in the leg. The ten-year-old got up, sulking, but knowing better than to fight his older sister. Malkut followed suit.

"Daddy!" four-year-old Raziel exclaimed as he jumped on Sephiroth's stomach, practically knocking the wind out of his father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Samek said brightly.

"Hello, Sam," Sephiroth said wearily, "Hello, Raz, hello, Mal, hello Al, hello Remi-"

_Boink!_

A red ball bounced off of Sephiroth's head, and into the hands of his eldest son.

"No hi for me?" Keter joked.

"Or us?"

Sephiroth turned his head to see Aeris emerging from the hallway, carrying one-year-old Sera in her arms.

_Now there's a sight for sore eyes…_Sephiroth thought as he looked at his wife, and his one child who couldn't talk yet.

Aeris smiled, and then set Sera down on Sephiroth's chest while the other younger kids continued to hug him and squeal excitedly.

"I thought we agreed we were going to throw them all in the woods when they turned fifteen," Sephiroth said while eyeing Keter, "Why is he still here?"

"Because I'm charming, witty, and an utter delight to have around," Keter beamed as he bounced the ball off of his father's head again.

"Says you," Sephiroth snorted.

"And he can reach the higher shelves," Aeris added as she snatched the ball out of Keter's hands.

"Da-da!" Sera exclaimed as she lightly head-butted her father with the tiny horn growing in the middle of her forehead.

"Mine!!" Samek screeched as he tried to pull Sera off of his father.

Sera began to scream.

"Leave her alone you little booger!" Remi shouted as she lightly bopped Samek on the head with her hand, causing him to scream as well.

While Aeris was trying to console Sera and Samek _and_ lecture Remi for hitting her baby brother, Raziel got up and began making screeching noises and flapping his arms. This managed to go on for another two minutes.

"Daddy, get _up!_" Malkut finally insisted as he grabbed one of Sephiroth's hands and began to pull. Aleph took the other.

Wearily, Sephiroth got up and allowed his sons to pull him down the hallway.

"That's not the bedroom…" Aeris could hear him say as she put Sera in her playpen.

"Yeah, but you smell bad!" Aleph responded.

"Yeah, you need a bath!" Malkut agreed.

"Mal, I can get my boots off just fine, thank you,"

"Yeah, Mal- his feet are gonna smell the worst!"

"Alright- clear the area, I'll deal with stinky boots!" Aeris announced loudly as she stepped between her sons, "You two- outside. I don't care if that's the kitchen, or your room, or the moon, just get out!"

She sighed and looked at her husband in pity as the two boys sped off.

Sephiroth was lying on his side, one boot only coming off slightly, staring at the wall, trying to gather his wits.

"Aren't you glad I can't have anymore kids?" Aeris asked jokingly.

"Yes…" Sephiroth responded right away.

"Need any help?"

"No…just let me rest here…for five minutes…I'll get in the tub after that. Just…keep them away from me…for that long…and I'll be fine,"

"You're such a drama queen," Aeris teased him before closing the bathroom door.

_Well…_Sephiroth thought as he started to remove his boots…_not too bad a start for my vacation, I guess…_


End file.
